sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasecurity Wiki
Energy solution * Energy Links * Wind energy * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ Crime and Bandwidth solution * Crime and Bandwidth solution Sa Telecoms licensing "...A person who intentionally or negligently contravenes or fails to comply with the Licence Exemption Regulations may be found guilty of an offence and, on conviction, subject to a fine not exceeding R30 000...." See http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:SA_legalities What http://www.ellipsis.co.za failed to state is that Icasa can't fine or imprison anyone, only the courts can do this. Neither the courts nor the SAPS can prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and the NPA isn't going to do it for anything above 1ghz on any protocol(wimax, wi-fi etc.) The Naspers problem never had any permission for deploying satellite, they did it because the NPA explained to them that they won't do anything about it. Icasa is deceiving the public by trying to convince them that Wimax on say 6ghz will result in NPA prosecution. The NPA doesn't care what you do on 2.4, 6 or 4.7ghz, Wimax or satellite doesn't matter. We only have criminal court rulings on spectrum violations in the mhz bands(800Mhz, SABC frequencies). Only the courts establishes law, it is factually and legally incorrect for the legal profession to invoke legislation as law. Legislation isn't law, parliament legislates but the courts determines what said legislation actually means. South-Africa has the best constitution in the world, crafted to prevent Unites States FCC type 'civil fines'. GPL and BSD GPL and BSD - Restrictions such as copyright and patents (patent royalties) leads to unintended consequences because powerful actors corrupt the good intentions. The GPL restriction from the copyright holder is being used to emulate the effect of patents.(GPL_and_BSD#Church's_Thesis). Employing the Linux GPL copyright holders allows Google, Oracle and Redhat to practice selective communism: communism is the centralization of ideas and the regulation of their implementation. Large corporations have gained effective control through their employees over GPL copyrighted code because the employees have the copyright and will not enforce the terms of the GPl against their own employer. The terms of the GPL license only applies to the licensees(slaves), not the licensors(masters). Copyright holders can exempt people from the GPL license and need not inform about such. Which is why all code acceptance by Stallman's FSF is only done if they obtain effective copyright control. This allows FSF to exempt Google for example from publishing their Android code and also enables binary iso code release of the NSA's http://www.mofolinux.com. As effective copyright holder off linux and agreements with Red Hat, Google control linux in such a way that they can demand any company they see as a threat to release all their code, because they would have infringed on some GPL code shard held by IBM, Red Hat, Google somehow. Thus like with the pigs in Animal farm, some are more free than others. Stallman insists that GPL guarantees our "freedom" by forcing those who use GPL to reveal their derived works: but such obligation cannot be wrought from Google. Socialism is the centralization of the means of production, there is overlap between the two concepts and they are not as dichotomous in the information age transition from the industrial age. Larry Summers pointed out a danger with everything being under no copyright a few years ago: a race to the bottom. It would become eventually impossible for strong currency countries to have viable corporations, because they can always be undercut by lower wage locales. They must obtain effective control over algorithms through indirection, patents etc. This race to the bottom is the situation the Chinese find themselves in, they are doing all the hard work while the US corporations and cahoots with the FSF hold key algorithms. Asian countries were not skilled in English enough to understand newspeak from Stallman's "freedome" chant. They isolated themselves and missed the opportunity to lock down algorithmic abstractions such as Red hat's "mount" command. IBM, Oracle, Red hat, Google have gained effective control over key algorithms through their own code contributions and employees. Circumventing patents in South-Africa: A constitutional court ruling in South Africa forbids the criminal prosecution and incarceration of people for civil debt. This is a significant loophole to exploit for the purpose of implementing patented ideas because patent infringement is a civil issue and not criminal. The only criminal aspect could be that a court order is ignored directing a company to cease production. This in turn is circumvented by using decentralized manufacturing and fronting companies, if one company or premise is shutdown, then start another one. Use this method to skirt the patents that Makerbot has filed on designs published under an opensource license. Free space optics * Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones * Robotics and drones , Optical encoders, PID control * 3d printers filament extrusion , printers * CncControllers Main cnc page http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * Metal casting * http://moti.ph/ Build a body, slot in your motis, then use our app to immediately control your new robot. Use it with cardboard, wood or as the perfect complement to 3D printing. Moti brings your creations to life. Wimax Complete wimax solutions are available as SoC in Asic format. * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa, CevaDsp * SeaSolve http://www.seasolve.com/wimax-ref-design.html Wimax reference design complete working prototype * TileraMulticore But seemingly not available on the retail market. * TexasInst , * PicoChip Will Vodacom intone on AT&T(patent holder) to prevent thousands of these boards being used for illegal Flash-ofdm on 450Mhz? Probably, thus FpGa must be used. * FreescaleDsp , SoftwareDefinedRadio , FlyingWimaxTowers Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CableJettingAndPipes, CablingGuide, DsLam * DslamOem , DslamAcademic, CombineWirelessWithDslam , DslamDistributors, DirectBuriedDuct * FiberAndCopper , FiberAndDslamCombined , * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling * MicroDuct, SouthKoreaMandatesDucting , * TrenchingEquipment Soak the soil with microsprayers for a two days before trenching. * TelephoneNetworkRollout,TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * BroadbandOverPowerlines, CableJettingAndPipes, DataConvergence, * DrillBoxes, DecentralisedNetworks, FiberOpticsVersusCopper, MeshCellphoneExchanges, * NetworkCentricWarfare, SaVoipProvider , TelevisionOverInternet,UnlimitedBandwidth Wireless Communications * GpsAndGprs, MeshNetworking, RadioModems, SateLlite , PacketRadio, FreeSpaceOptics * HybridMeshAndTelephone, WirelessComparedtoTelephonepoles , SpotSa * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio * 3G to Wi-fi Cameras * CctvCameras , Ambarella * Thermal imaging cameras , SerialCameras , Openmvcam.com scriptable machine vision with python * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder * Mpeg4Compression , SerialCameras , * Facial Recognition * ImageProcessing , SerialcamSurveillance * VideoGoggles , AlibabCctv * License plate * Diy hacks1 Enable LCD display to be read in sunlight, by removing back cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nxGTByXiNDE vandalism protection is done with a web of Infrared leds. Camera secured inside steel box with motorized lid using Osmc robotics drivers. * http://milkymist.org/wp/for-developers/ PAL/NTSC video in , Ethernet out. Retailers ComputerRetailers Security * Napalm cannon under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro , Arduino * Electric Cross Bow , Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun , Encryption * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. * GuardGpsIrLedsCombination, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , SmartDust * BulletProofGlass, CombinedSecurity , CellphoneExchanges , EblockWatch1 * DatabaseWithGpsCoordinates, FrontingCompany, FaradayCage , * FenceCensors, InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation , HighTechSecurity * SecurityDoor, SecurityCompanyScams, GunShotDetection * RobotPatrolling, StreetSurveillance , TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * VideoGoggles, WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation * http://www.c3ss.co.za/?gclid=CMKVzLiP-68CFc4LtAodcEC4GA Add to commercial solutions at some time. Populate residences with Infrared tripwire and outdoor Infrared leds alarm system all interfaced to a control room using Free space optics, MeshNetworking . Intruders jump from wall to wall and their escape is prevented with Quad frames drone detecting the IR light. The drone is sent to hover over any property where alarm is triggered. Place PepperBall gun on mobile turret that can be carried. Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter Mount any power Green Laser around residence. OpenTLD locks unto face of intruder. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. Focusing a narrow beam is difficult, thus a laser dispersion lens enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun) . System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Fit petrol filled glass to model rocket engine from Gimbal#Pyrotechnics Alarm response vehicle(4x4) offloads as many roving UGV(unmanned groud vehicle) as is practical and cost effective, these robots scatter spikes at exit points of residence(the criminals are inside the residence) . Four UGV heads over to the getaway car drilling into the tires and latching on to it, preventing escape. All UGV fixed with Gimball, PepperBall or Net gun. Ground robot uses Osmc robotics, http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:ESC_control to power the DC motors, OpenTLD, Federico Pernici, ImageProcessing, ObjectTrackingUav, ObjectMovementDetection, ObjectRemovalDetection for object tracking and automated engagement of target. The idea is deny mobility of assailant with hundreds of spikes, that the UGV can traverse with its armored tracks and pin him down with Net gun. * Uav drone perimeter Patrolling perimeter with drone. * Projectile launcher * Securing Perimeter Seeming Solution , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation Occupants are to drunk to activate alarm or forgot * PirPatents, Glass breakage, LightIntensity , EstaTes , GuardGpsIrLedsCombination , FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * Build own PIR , "Build own PIR" * MovementDetection , FreeSpaceOpticsAlarm , FiberOpticPerimeter * CopperAtConstructionSites , ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * FirePrevention , HumanTrackerWithVideoCam, PirOnGuardsBack, BackUpUav * AwayOnHoliday, * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * AlarmUserInterface * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * FarmSurveillance, WallSecurity , RoofSecurity * InternalHomeSecurity, BurnPrevention, VideoGoggles , PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * ShootIntruderBow , ObjectMovementDetection, SleepWithOpenWindows Home automation and PC * CompHomeAutomation See http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Comp_home_automation#Doppler_radar * DcDcConverters , EmbeddedPc * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus , RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection , * Infrared tripwire Housing and agriculture * Housing , Agriculture, Nitrogen production Alarms RegalSecurity, ConfiguringAlarmSystem , ElveyAlarms Vehicle security * http://mybroadband.co.za/vb/showthread.php?p=1938165 Vehicle tracking units * VehicleSecurity , CarTheft , VehicleDuress ,AntiHijacking , PacketRadio * GunShotDetection, GuardRemoteCutoff, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , VehicleNotes * Armored cars Other Notes * AtmelCode, AtmelMicro, StepperMotor * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , MplaYer * Torrents3 * Python Reverse engineering or circuits BoMarc Financing of a Telephone network and other notes * FinancingTelephoneNetworks, HighBandwidthR100000, FedComsCommission * TelephoneNetworkCosts * LegalPerspective , NaspersProblem Pollution control Pollution http://armormax.geotextile.com/ Sports Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity